capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Planets
There are twelve planets and moons in the star system of the Twelve Colonies. They were settled by the Twelve Tribes who left the planet Kobol in another star system, following a disaster whose exact nature is unclear.[1] Aerilon The Twelve Colonies spin around a single star on elliptical orbits. Aerilon is in the third orbit from the sun. It shares its orbit with another planet, the gas giant Zeus, positioned exactly opposite the giant. It is a large, agricultural planet that is the breadbasket for the colonies. Wheat is one of their crops. It was settled by the Aries Tribe, one of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. Aquaria The Twelve Colonies spin around a single star on elliptical orbits. Aquaria is in the second closest orbit to the sun. It is in the Trojan orbit of planets -- three worlds following the same orbital path, separated by roughly the same distance (one-sixth the orbit's diameter). In order, these planets are Aquaria, Caprica, and Virgon. They are centers of art, culture, and system-wide trade. Aquaria was settled by the Aquarius Tribe from the planet Kobol. Aerilon Aquarion Canceron Caprica Caprica is a planet settled by the Capricorn tribe of Kobol. Its capital city is Caprica City. Caprica is the most prosperous of the Twelve Colonies. Canceron The Twelve Colonies spin around a single star on elliptical orbits. Closest to the sun is sweltering, volcanic Canceron, the greatest source of tylium in the system. The Cancer Tribe of Kobol colonized Canceron. Gemenon The gas giant Hera (named for the sister and wife of Zeus) circles the sun in the fourth orbit. Hera has three moons - Gemenon and Libran, with Sagittaron likewise spinning opposite. The gas giants Hera and Zeus, with their moons, are the heart of the system. Gemenon is the planet for which Ben Stark, Lacy Rand and Zoe Graystone were departing to begin a new life with the Monotheists. Gemenon is the holy birthplace of monotheism. The Reverend Holy Mother lives here at a place called the Retreat. The STO has a training camp located on this moon. The Conclave also meets here. The Monotheistic Church is between two warring factions - the polytheistic rebels on the east and the Hephaestons on the other side.. It is a big stalemate. Hephaestus (Ἥφαιστος, Hḗphaistos) is the Greek God of fire, metalworking, and crafts. Either the son of Zeus and Hera or Hera alone, he is the smith of the gods and the husband of the adulterous Aphrodite. The Gemini tribe from the planet Kobol colonized this moon. Leonis The gas giant Zeus (named after the King of the Gods) circles the sun in the third orbit. Its moons are Leonis, Picon and Scorpia. The Leo Tribe of Kobol colonized Leonis. Obulis Inc. is a Leonis corporation with holdings across the Twelve Colonies. It is the shell company belonging to Caprica's Guatrau. In 42 YR the Caprica Securities Service dropped two investigations of the company dealing with allegations of insider trading. Obulis Recent Mergers and Acquisitions, and the Company Status: * Nex elecom - Liquidated * Edincords - Bankrupt * Tecustar - Insolvent * Serveti - Receivership * Tampanoy - Bankrupt Their CEOs are deceased. Leonis Libran The gas giant Hera (named for the sister and wife of Zeus) circles the sun in the fourth orbit. Hera has three moons - Gemenon and Libran, with Sagittaron likewise spinning opposite. The gas giants Hera and Zeus, with their moons, are the heart of the system. The Libra Tribe of Kobol colonized Libran. The seat of the Intercolonial Court is located on Libran. This colony is the location of an important library, The Grand Library of Libran. The Global Defense Department busted a porn ring here in 41 YR. Picon The gas giant Zeus (named after the King of the Gods) circles the sun in the third orbit. Its moons are Leonis, Picon and Scorpia. The Pisces Tribe of Kobol colonized Picon. It is unknown whether the colony's pyramid team, the Picon Panthers, exists in this time period. Sagittaron The gas giant Hera (named for the sister and wife of Zeus) circles the sun in the fourth orbit. Hera has three moons - Gemenon and Libran, with Sagittaron likewise spinning opposite. The gas giants Hera and Zeus, with their moons, are the heart of the system. The Sagittarius Tribe of Kobol colonized Sagittaron. * Sagittaron is home of Pryah Magnus, a public relations consultant to Daniel Graystone. * Clarice Willow was born on Sagittaron. Scorpia The gas giant Zeus (named after the King of the Gods) circles the sun in the third orbit. Its moons are Leonis, Picon and Scorpia. The Scorpio Tribe of Kobol colonized Scorpia. After-hours trading occurs on this planet. Tauron The planet which is the homeworld of the Adama family and others living on Caprica. Taurons apparently have a reputation for being criminals, similar to the manner in which Italians are stereotyped as being members of the mafia. There are no flowers on Tauron. The Taurus Tribe from Kobol colonized this world. Joseph Adama adopted Adams as his last name, a "Capricanized" version of his Tauron name, to assimilate into Caprican society. He later decides to revert to Adama and let it be known he is Tauron. Virgon Virgon is in the second closest orbit to the sun. It is in the Trojan orbit of planets -- three worlds following the same orbital path, separated by roughly the same distance (one-sixth the orbit's diameter). In order, these planets are Aquaria, Caprica, and Virgon. They are centers of art, culture, and system-wide trade. Virgon was colonized by the Virgo Tribe from the planet Kobol. Virgon References Battlestar Galactica Wiki, Twelve Colonies category:Planets category:Locations